


crave you

by kapiche



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, and jefferson is pining over hamilton super hard, theyre best friends in this moment tho, with mention of past jeffmads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapiche/pseuds/kapiche
Summary: highschool au//popular boy jefferson is pining over studious alex super hard and alex has yet to notice him. at least, until the opportunity to run for student body president arrives.





	1. Chapter 1

Jefferson had never thought of himself as the type of guy to get unhealthily obsessed with someone else, let alone another man. Of course the mighty, egotistical, top dog and downright _gorgeous_ Thomas Jefferson refused to admit that. No one needed to know he had someone whose Twitter he was constantly checking, well aware that he already had all of their notifications turned on so he wouldn't miss a second of what went through this kid's head--and he tweeted an awful lot. Dogmatic, opinionated, imperious. Just like Thomas.  
  
Unfortunately, their Instagram wasn't everything Thomas wished. It made his heart throb when they would post images of the latest book they were reading or images of whatever march or protest they were participating in (they usually always led them), but Thomas was dying for him to post a picture of his face. Just one. Just one, stunning arrangement of pixels to save to his camera roll so he wouldn't have to steal looks at this boy during Biology (even though Thomas would regardless, there's not a second that passes when he doesn't want to admire his every move.)  
  
He was reasonably shorter than Thomas, peering up at those who tried to loom over him with a glare that could paralyze anyone where they stood. He hardly ever smiled --- usually only whenever he got his way, and Thomas especially loved those smiles --- but when he did, it was most often followed by his nose turning up and his body swiveling 180 degrees right out of whatever argument he won, and he always wins.  
  
He was always wearing his glasses. There was never a moment someone could catch him without those cute, perfectly circular spectacles resting on the bridge of his curved nose. Thomas noticed he had different methods of pushing his glasses up when they slid down a little too far for his liking. His chestnut hair cascaded smoothly down his neck to stop at his shoulders, and some days he liked to keep it in a ponytail. Thomas knew it had to be difficult to constantly have your nose buried deep in literature while simultaneously trying to keep your hair out of your face.  
  
Thomas was so in love with him and he had never even brushed shoulders with him before, let alone ever gotten a glance from the guy. Alexander was so beautiful, and his hungry personality made it conclusively intense.  
  
_Alexander._  
  
Alexander was perfect, and the fact that Thomas would never be able to steal his heart like he could with everyone else made Thomas crave him miserably.  
  
-  
  
Thomas didn't want anyone to know anything of the way he felt about Alex, but it was extremely hard to hide. Thomas could make every attempt and successfully keep his mouth shut, but James always seemed to catch him doing things he never realized he was doing - even after it was pointed out.  
  
"You're fidgeting," the slam of a cheap locker door jerked Thomas out of a trance. "Again."  
  
"What?" Thomas blinked twice. "No I wasn't, no I'm not."  
  
James Madison's body turned to Thomas', and they shared a look of " _you're hopeless_ " and " _stop looking at me like that_." as a glimpse of Alex's ponytail disappeared around the corner, forcing Thomas to break his gaze from Alex.  
  
"Its actually really cute, Thomas." a grin started to make its way across James' face and the mischievousness rising in his velvety voice made Thomas want to punch him. James Madison was well known for having a voice that was the equivalent to thick syrup on pancakes. His voice wasn't very deep, but absolutely not very pitchy, but any soul you asked would tell you his voice sounds how chocolate feels when it melts in your mouth.  
  
"It's very close to how you behaved over me a few years ago." James adjusted his backpack, preparing himself to head to the last class of the day before school dismissed for the weekend.  
  
"Is not." Thomas averted his eyes away from James', watching the same corner that had had him so intrigued. Alex had turned that corner. Alex was still on his mind. He would have followed him around that corner in a heartbeat because Thomas Jefferson is _not_ someone who lets something he wants slip between his fingers, but Alexander was different. Thomas' thumb started to rub the underside of his other fingers awkwardly.  
  
"And," Thomas continued after a deep sigh, "That was so long ago."  
  
"Short-lived, too. Unfortunately." James winked playfully at Thomas, eliciting a short burst of laughter from him and a gentle punch on the shoulder. Thomas would not and could not hurt James if he tried. He loved James, and at one point he _really_ loved James. The spark vanished soon after the two best friends got curious a couple years ago when both of their rides were late to pick them up for school and they found themselves kissing in a hallway. Thomas left the building that evening with a newfound interest in men.  
  
Thomas checked the time, glancing up at the closest digital clock since the time at their high school was always a couple minutes ahead.  
  
"We should go now," James said, "We've got about two minutes until we're tardy."  
  
"Yeah," Thomas situated himself, "My next class is kind of important too."  
  
"Because Hamilton's in it?" James asked with another grin, earning an eye roll from Thomas as they parted ways.  
  
James wasn't wrong. He did share English with Alex, along with Biology, but this class was Thomas' favorite. With the way everyone sat in that class, Thomas had a clear view of Alex that didn't require much strain on his neck and people were less likely to catch him staring.  
  
Thomas turned the same corner that Alex had sprinted around. They took the same route to get to their English class. As Thomas made his way to his next class, passing voices greeted him:  
  
"Hey, Jefferson!"  
  
"Jefferson! My guy, my man-"  
  
"Hi, hottie!"  
  
Thomas greeted and acknowledged all of the people who had given him their attention, but as he entered English class he couldn't help but wonder what those people would have thought of him if they had any idea who he was lusting after.  
  
Thomas made his way to his seat, pulling a pencil out of the pocket of his letterman jacket. It was usually all he carried, the only exception was when he had a book with him too. Thomas loved to read, but was surprisingly not the greatest writer.  
  
Alexander was.  
  
Thomas loved watching Alexander write in that class so much that he always left with some form of homework for English every evening because he wasn't able to focus whatsoever. Alex's little pen scrambled so quickly across his paper, his ideas spilling out faster than his hands could keep up with. Small strands of hair would occasionally stray from the loose bun _(that's new)_ on his head, but he hardly ever noticed. Thomas always did. He wanted so badly to go to him and reach his hand out and push Alexander's hair out of his face and --  
  
"Mr. Washington!" The door opened much to the teacher's, Mr. Seabury's, surprise. Thomas' gaze on Alex remained fixed while the other students' heads turned to face their principal.    
  
"Seabury," a forced smile crept unto Washington's face. He raised some papers he was clutching in his hand. "An announcement."  
  
Mr. Samuel Seabury nodded, not daring to say anything else. George Washington was a man who could earn the respect of anyone the second he entered a room. The way he carried himself and the humble power he held was enough to make anyone suddenly aware of every move they made, not wanting to disappoint such an honorable man.  
  
"Hey, do you think I don't see what you're doing?" a brittle voice from behind Thomas pulled his eyes away from Alex. Aaron Burr.  
  
"Why are you staring at Hamilton?" Aaron continued, his conversation drowning out Mr. Washington's voice and any chance of listening he had. "It's repulsive. It's every day you do this, too--"  
  
" _Don't_ even start with that, Burr." Thomas turned away from Aaron to watch Alex again. Alex's focus on the essay he was finishing, even while Mr. Washington was talking, was too good to ignore for Burr's hounding.  
  
"Why stare? You could interact with him at least. You're going to wish you would have when it's too late. Are you listening to me? Thomas Jefferson, _you're hopeless_ \--"  
  
"--allowing students to run for student body president." Mr. Washington announced.  
  
_Oh?_  
  
Thomas, Aaron, and Alex granted Washington their undivided attention.  
  
Washington saw their interest and continued after a brief pause. "If you are interested in running for student body president, please go see our guidance counselor in the front office on Monday."  
  
Alex's eyes lit up. Thomas' heart throbbed.  
  
Thomas wasn't sure what had his stomach in the most knots -- the look that rose to Alexander's face, or the realization that both he and Alex would be in the guidance counselors office Monday morning to sign up for student body president.


	2. Chapter 2

"What if that's what Aaron meant when he said I might wait until it's too late? What if Alex and I get nominated and we have to run against eachoth--"  
  
"Thomas, calm yourself." a smooth voice slightly drowned by static over the phone said. James wasn't exactly sure how to react when Thomas got nervous like this and vented uncontrollably. If anyone tried comforting Thomas he'd reject their help, but he would beg for more attention simultaneously. Thomas was complex, but James would help him regardless of his odd behavior. James would never let Thomas stay upset.  
  
Thomas clutched his bedsheets and dropped his phone momentarily to reach for the bottle of water on his nightstand. He grasped it tight enough for the sound of crushed plastic to fill his bedroom and took a good, long, 5-second drink. The bottle fell to the floor, empty.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't run for student body president," Thomas gasped, relishing in fresh air after drinking so much water, "It'd save me the trouble, I mean -- fuck, imagine trying to debate with such an amazing -- so smart, so fucking sophisticated -- " Thomas was nearly moaning Alexander's name at this point, " -- so damn _hot_ \--"   
  
"Save it." James interrupted, rolling his eyes and smirking. "And _don't_ let go of this solely because you're intimidated by his intelligence. You were born a leader, Thomas. An opportunity like this has your name written all over it."  
  
Thomas' mind was drifting. James waited confusedly for a response.  
  
" _Please_ ," Thomas' quietest voice murmured.   
  
" _Oh_ my god! Snap out of it, you fucking animal." James burst into a short fit of laughter while Thomas moved his phone away from his face and stared at the wall, shaking his head and asking himself multiple questions and muttering _oh my god_ under his breath.   
  
"But seriously," James continued and Thomas returned his phone back to his cheek. "Don't let lover boy scare you out of this. Maybe say hello before this thing goes down, you don't want to get off on a bad start with him."  
  
"Everyone signs up Monday," Thomas groaned, "He's gonna see me there and immediately get all territorial."  
  
James giggled and rolled his tongue, mocking the sound of a cat's purr and successfully eliciting a _fuck you_ from Thomas.  
  
"Everything's gonna unfold somehow, Thomas. Regardless of whether you are nominated or not. Go sign up. Be brave. I know that you can do this. Now get some sleep, its one in the morning."   
  
"Goodnight, James."  
  
And with a yawn and a nearly unintelligible _goodnight_ , James hung up.   
  
Thomas tossed his phone across his bed but had no plans of heading to sleep just yet. He had always been an overthinker. Fidgety in scenarios like these. Alex proved to him that much. Thomas knew it should've been unlikely that he and Alex would both be nominated as the two candidates to run for student body president, but Thomas -- the most charming -- could easily be considered the most popular boy in school in every high school cliche. And Alexander, _oh Alexander_ , the smartest... so many people would root for him too. The only way out of this would be to not sign up at all.   
  
Thomas flopped onto his belly with his feet swaying in the air behind him, phone in hand, scrolling through Alex's twitter. And something began to rise in his chest. The way Alex was so passionate about everything he said, how he became so dominant when anyone brave enough challenged his voice and his writing -- something about it had Thomas wanting more.   
  
Alexander's drive was breathtaking. He was just like Thomas in the sense that when he saw something he wanted, he chased after it without a second thought; He made it clear that anyone who dared to try and stop him would wish they had never gotten in Alexander Hamilton's way. Something about it made Thomas squirm.   
  
Thomas was desperate for Alexander's attention in the worst way. Thomas was dying to challenge Alex, dying to see that fire in Alexander's eyes aimed at _him_ and no one else.


End file.
